The Truth About Kristy
by Kirsche-NZ
Summary: Who knew what she was capable of
1. Chapter 1

They all thought they knew why I didn't want to move to Watsons. It wasn't because I would not be around my friends, it was because of Mr Spier, Mary-Anne's dad. Ever since I was 12 I have had a major crush on him, and I found out at 13 that the feelings were reciprocated.

It was on the morning of his wedding to Sharon, Dawn's mom that I found out. I went over to see Mary Anne and to say good luck, but she was in the shower, Richard answered the door just wearing his boxers, it seems he was just getting dressed. He invited me in and I followed. He told me I looked nice, I just blushed and looked at his gorgeous body. For a man of his age, he had a nice body, not hairy, muscles to die for and you could tell he was a member of a salon to use their sun beds.

I looked down and saw that he had a big cock, it was starting to become erect, I looked at Richard and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have him. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, I kissed him hard and he responded exactly how I wanted him to. He grabbed me and carried me up to him room.

He locked the door and laid me on the bed. He told me that he was glad I came over, and that he wanted me for a long time. I just smiled and stood up and removed my dress. I stood in front of him in my black push up bra and black g string and put his hands on me, I let him feel everything while I slid of his boxers and took his erect cock in my mouth.

He started moaning and grabbed my hair and held me in place. He kept saying my name over and over, moaning. Just then we heard a knock on the door, it was Mary-Anne! "Dad, im going over to dawns for 30 mins okay" Richard just smiled at me and said good bye to his daughter. He then continued to fuck my mouth with his cock, I could feel him tensing and I knew that soon he was going to cum in my mouth, " I'm coming Kristy, swallow my cum like a good lil girl, mmmmm here it comes, ugghhhhh" I swallowed it all up, it tasted sooo good.

He told me to get on the bed, he was gonna eat my pussy. He asked if anyone had done this to me before and I said no, I was a virgin, I had only ever given 2 blowjobs and been fingered before. He smiled and said that he was going to be the first man to fuck me. He undid my bra and sucked on my nipples, that sent me over the edge, I started to moan and his hand caressed my taut stomach, then disappeared into my pussy, he rubbed my clit and then put 2 fingers in my pussy.

"Oh baby, your so tight" he said to me, he told me that he was going to enjoy stretching me with his 9 inch cock. He then slid down and removed my panties. He spread my legs apart and then his tongue found my clit. It was more than I could take, it was the best feeling ever, he began to suck on it while fingering me, I told him that I was beginning to feel all and light headed, I then started grinding my pussy on his face, " mmmm that's it baby, I like that, I wanna taste your cum" he was talking soo dirty to me and it was getting me off! I moaned and told him I was cumming and it was all for him, and I came soo hard, when he moved his face away, his mouth with glistening from my cum, he was smiling and said I tasted sooo good.

I kissed him then and I could taste just how good I tasted, and I liked it very sweet and musky.

He then sat on his bed and motioned for me to sit on his lap and face him. He got out a condom and put it on his cock. He took my hands and sat me on the top of his cock. He told me to slid down gently, it was lucky my pussy was so wet, it went in quite easy. I felt so fulfilled, I couldn't believe how good I felt, he then pulled me close to him and gently started to fuck me.

I told him to go harder and faster, it felt soo good, I wanted more, he started to suck on my nipples and rammed me so hard with his cock. He pulled me so close to him, I could hear his heavy breathing.

"Baby im going to cum, so hard, im gonna cum in your tight pussy," he told me, I replied "me to Richard", he told me to call him daddy so I did. I told him I was cumming " Daddy im cumming, im cumming all over your cock" I could feel him cumming at the same time, it felt so good. He then smiled at me and told me to lay next to him.

He removed the condom and threw it in the bin. He told me how he enjoyed himself and how he hoped it wouldn't be the last time it would happen. I was more then happy to carry this on. Sex was great, no wonder most of our male clients hired Stacey, she was into the older men and they kept coming back.

I smiled at him and told him that I never wanted it to stop, he kissed me and then we hopped in the shower to clean up. He lathered me up and paid special attention to my boobs and pussy. He told me to sit down in the shower and rub my clit, he wanted to see me make myself cum. I did and as I did he started wanking, he told me he was going to cover me in his cum, he wanted me to be his cum slut.

I was more than happy to oblige, I rubbed my clit saying his name and telling him how good it was to have him inside my pussy. He then started to shoot strings of cum all over my tits and face. He smiled and then said " I better clean you up and let you stay clean now!" Mary anne would be home soon and my mom would be wondering where I am.

I got cleaned up and then dressed, kissed him goodbye and left.

Just as I was walking out the door I saw Mary-Anne. " oh fuck" She said hi and asked if I had come over to say hi to her and good luck. I just told her yes and then I hugged her and told her thanks for being a friend and that I was always gonna be here for her. She seemed happy enough and didn't ask why I was wet or why I was smiling just a huge smile.

I ran to my house and up the stairs and hopped on my bed. I couldn't stop laughing or smiling. Finally I had been with the man I had wanted for as long as I could remember.

That was 3 years ago and we still have sex regularly, at least twice a week. All the other girls thought I was going to the gym, when in fact I was getting all the workout I wanted from Richard.


	2. Birthday Girl

My Alarm clock went off and I reached over to turn it off. It was my birthday today; finally, I would be 16! I rolled over and climbed out of bed and reached for my cell phone. There were messages from all my friends saying Happy 16th Birthday and there was one from him, Richard. My Kristy, happy sweet 16th birthday, can't wait to see you and give you my present….

I got the shivers when I read that line. It's weird how words can make you feel. I left my room and went downstairs to have breakfast with my family. I could tell as soon as I entered the room that Karen had decided to decorate the kitchen for my birthday! There were balloons everywhere and streamers. My mum run up to me and hugged me "My baby girl is 16! Happy birthday sweetie". I got hugged by everyone in my family. I really do love being part of such a big family.

That night I would be having my 16th party, I was really excited. Mum and Watson had brought a few kegs for the party which was pretty sweet considering most of my friends would be underage, but as you know, I am a responsible person! There was about 60 people invited and mum decided that I would open my presents at the party, she also said that she had a surprise for me. I so hope it is a car! I have my restricted license and I didn't like driving around in my mum's station wagon! It was embarrassing! But its better than not having wheels!

I finished my breakfast and went upstairs. I went online to see if Mary Anne was at home…

krustythomas is now online!

Online Friends

dawn.before.dusk

orangechocchip

harijuki-claudia

Dawn was online….. so I messaged her and asked if Mary Anne was at home…. She told me that her mum was taking them both out to buy new outfits for my party and they were leaving soon so she couldn't talk.

This was so perfect!

I texted Richard and told him that I was coming over. He then called me and said that he was just about to text me the same thing! Sharon and the girls were leaving in 10 mins… it would take 15 to get there, so I told him I would leave soon.

I had a quick shower, in a world record time for Kristy! I had shaved the night before and had also washed my hair (yes… I had stopped washing my hair with soap!) so I didn't need to spend a lot of time in the shower.

I stepped out and grabbed a towel and walked to my room. I dropped the towel and looked in the mirror. I was no longer flat chested and was the proud of owner of a pair of C cups. I still had a flat stomach, tho a sexy belly bar was part of it now. I stopped admiring myself and went to the drawers and picked out a baby blue thong and matching bra. Blue was Richards favourite colour. I then went to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and put on a white singlet. It was casual yes, but it would work …. Tight jeans and low cut top? How could anyone say no!

I ran downstairs, told mum I was going to Mary Anne's and hopped in the car. The whole drive there was incredible… for 3 years, I had been seeing my best friends dad. To the outside, it may seem wrong… but it felt so right! Who were they to judge? They didn't understand that my heart skipped a beat when he touched me, that when I felt his lips on mine I became light headed. Not many people get to experience love like this in their life and I was not about to give it up for anything.

I pulled up outside and went to the door. I knocked and he opened the door, took me by the hand and led me upstairs. We entered his room and he sat me down on the bed. He kissed my lips

"Happy birthday baby" he whispered in my ear.

He continued to kiss his way down my neck, his hands holding me close to him…

He told me he had something he wanted to tell me, but I would have to wait as he wanted to play a lil bit first. That was fine by me!

I stood up and stripped for him, teasing him, I took my top of and slid my jeans down my thighs… stepping out of them I walked closer to him.. he grabbed me and then he started…….


End file.
